School of wonder my version
by lil mikey21
Summary: hey end of grace i have an idea for school of wonders this is my version so pitch is the good guy in this and he is the school counselor and bunny's best friend it's filled with love and drama and etc..
End of grace I hope you see this part or chapter that I'm working on and it's based on your story school of wonders but different so I hope you enjoy and pitch is good on this

* * *

Meanwhile at the school bunny is teaching a class about history then he told them about his culture and where he had come from the kids are amazed at him then got angry that pitch that he killed his whole family except him then they see bunny straighten up as he sense and ears moving and blushed softly when north is drooling at his body

North drooling at his lover. "Oh my."

Bunnymund smile. "Okay class recess time line up at the door."

All groan as they got up. "Yes professor bunny."

Bunny raise his eyebrow. "Oh y'all don't like going outside and play, my wonderful kits."

All in usion. "No, we want to stay and learn more."

Before bunny could say anything north barged in without knocking of course like the yetis except for two yeties and elves do the same thing then threatened the kids

"If you don't go outside and play. I will suspend all of you children for six days or better yet your going to have pitch teaching you for seven days."

Bunny eyes widen as the children mouth drop and gasp in shocked then went outside quickly as bunny is super shocked that what he had said to them.

Bunny push his glasses up. "North, why did you say that to them mate."

"Hehehe to get you more like this my wonderful heart."

Bunny gasp. North pinned bunnymund to the wall grab his wrist pin them over his head then they kissed passionate and hot, then went to his desk as bunny gasp when north take and pull down his pants off inserted two fingers into his hole while stroking his tail as he is trying his hardest not to moan so loud then aster pushed him away when he had found his pleasure spot.

Bunny blushing and panting. "S...st..stop nor...nor..th!"

"What, what's wrong love."

Bunny look away shyly. "I-i'm still not ready for you to take me yet but not hear Nick."

North smirks. "Can't wait." he slap bunny butt.

"Oh hey." bunnymund pull his pants back up, glasses up. "Your are super horny bloody bastard."

"I know you love it aster." he said then he whisper in a husky and lust voice, chuckle sexily. "Makes me wanna do it again." North kiss his cheek and neck.

"Your a bloody pervert you know that." bunny chuckle softly

"Yeah I know but I'm your pervert."

"Your going to be punished for that."

"Ohh can't wait love and come here."

"Whoa." bunny said with a giggle

North grab bunny then dip kissed him so very hot and passionately then was interrupted by sophie, jamie and the others who had knocked then there mouth drop in shocked and anger to see north had kicked them out to be with there teacher that's just messed up

Jamie said angry. "Principle North!"

Sophie said. "Stop kissing our teacher."

North eyes widen. "Kids." Then he accidentally drop bunnymund. "You came back."

"Ow."

James and the others gasp. "Professor bunny."

Sophie and thomas help professor bunny up. "There you go."

"Thank you, kits. What made you come back in early."

"Nobody didn't do anything just sulking and lay on the ground about why we can't learn more and then we we're tricked by the horny principal." said jamie

North rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll leave."

Once north left the room the children went to there seats, bunny push his glasses up and smile at his class then sat on his desk

"Bunny can I ask you something." sophie asked him

"Yes my ankle biter."

"You and principal north are dating."

Kal said. "But why is he forcing you to have sex with him."

Bunny ears flew back to his head. "Uh..."

Jamie said. "Does he want to get you pregnant or something."

Bunny blushing madly. "Uh well you see..."

Together they said. "Principal north is thirsty and want your ass."

"Then you all going to love this then. On valentines day he was very jealous of Sophie's card drawings."

Sophie sulking by her desk. "Why me."

"It's okay sophie." said her brother

"But which one is better."

"Hers of course I lied to him."

North bust in the door. "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Bunny looking at north, paw on his chest. "You really didn't leave, you really got to stop that eavesdropping of yours."

"Ooooops, hehe sorry about that my love and yeah I know that. BUT YOU FREAKING LIED TO ME ON VALENTINES DAY."

Bunny pinch the bridge of his nose. "It's was just a drawing love a little to perfect."

North eyes widen in anger. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Oh my God. Okay children go to Jack frost class this will take a while."

All nodded then bow. "Yes."

Once they left and close the door just before they left they hear a slap and glasses fall to the ground then told everyone in the class room

Bunny touch his cheek. "Why did you slap me."

"I'm sorry, love." said north as he was about to hug him but bunny walked away and took his stuff then leave. "Wait, please I didn't mean it a-" Then two figures stopped him he looked up to see phil and chile blocked north view from aster as with there arms crossed mad at there master.

"Phil! Chile! What are you doing."

Phil look at north angry then speak yeti.

Chile grab bunny's coat death glare north. "Thanks chile."

North eyes widen, look at aster. "Don't go."

"Goodbye north, and I'm going to Australia alone for the weekend."

Phil opened the door for bunny as Chile put bunny coat on for him then he left as they shut the door softly and here the children telling him to not to leave

"I'm sorry, children I have to go home to my Warren now." Bunny was about to go but feel a cold hug behind him then turn around to see Jack frost hugging him as the others look sadly. "Frostb..."

"Don't leave us Bunny please." said frost

"I have to, goodbye guardians and children." He stop to look at sophie and jamie sad eyes and said. "Bye my kits." He tap his foot as a whole under him opened up then he disappear to his warren.

Sophie crying loudly.

Jamie hug his sister. "We want to go home now Mr. Frost."

Frost in a sad voice. "Okay. Wind take them home."

Sophie and Jamie turned around and flew away as they saw tears dropping like hail as they left home

Frost on his knees crying. "As...aster."

"Jack it's alright he'll be back soon and..."

Frost frown. "I'm going to talk with north to see what's going on. But first what the he'll and snow happened in there."

Thomas said. "We heard north slapped professor bunny a crossed the face..."

Sandy mouth drop in shocked.

Tooth and frost grit their teeth. "He did that to bunny."

Charm and caster said. "All because of he was jealous over Sophie's valentines card and his was way to perfect that he lied that he like his and not hers."

Jack said. "Come on tooth. Holly and Molly take over my and her classes, while we talk to north okay."

All nodded.

Meanwhile with Bunny and pitch at the warren

Bunny look at the picture of him and north posing kissing then put it down and sigh. "Why are relationships are so hard, pitch. Here's your tea."

Pitch smiled. "Thanks aster." He sipping the tea. "Yeah I know, what happened did he keep forcing you to have sex with him."

Bunny said. "Yeah, and then he slapped me..."

Pitch spit his tea from his mouth to the floor. "What." coughing. "Why did he slapped." cough "You for."

Bunny patting his back. "He is jealous over Sophie's valentines card. And you gotta slow down on the tea."

Pitch snickering. "He is jealous over sophie a little girl card that's ridiculous. And I love your tea it's delicious aster. Hahaha that's to funny."

Bunny chuckle. "I know and it seems that I'm going to Australia by myself this weekend."

"Okay, are you sure you wanna go bye your self can I give you one of my hellhounds or nightmare horses with you."

Bunny smile. "Sure each one is fine mate."

"Sweet and a heads up they missed you so much when they were little."

"Your welcome." said bunny as he kiss his cheek

Pitch touch his cheek, smile. "Have fun."

Meanwhile back at the school of wonders in north's office

Tooth and Jack Frost yelled in usion angry. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY NORTH! JEALOUS OVER A LITTLE GIRL A SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL VALENTINE CARD ARE YOU SERIOUS. THEN SLAPPED ASTER ON THE CHEEK SO HARD KNOCKING HIS GLASSES OFF MAKING HIM LEAVE WHILE THE CHILDREN ARE CRYING AND SHOCKED AT WHAT YOU DID, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NORTH?!"

North sad voice. "I know i'm sorry, my anger has gotten in the way of our relationship."

"And your crazy sex drive as well."

North sulk. "I know."

"You should of apologized to aster and sophie for being you, not us!"

"Yeah i'll will go tell him i'm sorry."

Pitch appeared infront of them. "You may certainly not go to him. He's still sad about you slapping and hitting him."

"I DIDN'T HIT HIM THAT HARD?!"

Jack Frost said. "Yes you did."

Tooth replied. "The kids said said that they heard bunny glasses and him hit the floor."

Pitch said. "North, your anger and jealousness is going out of hand and your relationship with bunny is starting to crumble."

"Whaaaaaaaat!" north said eyes widen in shocked.

Sandy mouth drop and look at pitch shock as pitch look at sandy and said, "I'm sorry."

Tooth and frost look at pitch serious. "Your kidding right, please you got to be."

Pitch shake his head in sadness then said it in a calm voice. "Do you see a joke on my face! No i'm not playing, guys. North if you get over your jealousy over sophie's valentine card, and apologize to her, her brother and aster your relationship with Aster E. Bunnymund will be saved."

North eyes sadden then happy. "Okay. But where's sophie and jamie at guys."

"They told me to take them home because you made sophie cry that you made bunny left."

"And jamie is mad at you for such a thing."

"Oh." North head down then sulk. "I'm sad now. I shouldn't of slapped aster. But first let's go apologize to the kids first. Pitch Black will you take us there please friend."

Pitch said. "Alright!" Then he snaps his fingers twice

Once they disappeared then they arrived at the roof of the humans that they still see snow outside, only to hear sniffling and sobbing with a voice

Jamie said. "It's alright, sophie. Bunnymund will come back."

"Yeah i know... but i wished that..."

"Wished what sis."

"Wished that bunny wasn't going out with north anymore."

Jack Frost yelled. "Hey! Don't say that!"

Jamie and Sophie jumped at the sound of his voice an smiled "Frost..."

North said. "Yeah sophie please don't say that."

Sophie get smart. "No i do mean it. You don't deserve bunny like pitch does."

Pitch blushing looking at sophie shocked. "That was awfully kind of you."

North and sophie death glare eachother. "Bastard."

Tooth replied. "Uh! This is new kind of rivalry now."

Jamie sighed. "Like a father and daughter one."

"Yep."

Sandy nodded his head.

Pitch cover his ears. "Fighting like children except for sophie she is one."

Sophie yelled out. "YOU DON'T DESERVE BUNNY AT ALL!"

North yelled back at her. "YES I DO."

"NO YOU DON'T."

"YES I DO."

"DON'T."

"DO."

"Don't."

"DO.'

Sophie eyes flare up. "DO."

"DON't."

Sophie point at north. "AHA YOU ADMITTED THAT YOU WANTED TO GET HIM PREGNANT SO BADLY AND GOT MAD AT US AND THE WHOLE CLASS THAT WE HAD INTERRUPTED YOUR LOVE MAKING OLD MAN. HORNY WANNABE OLD GEEZERD THAT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHEN I WAS TWO YEARS OLD ASTER THE EASTER BUNNY. YOUR SICK AND HORNY OLD MAN OF ST. NICK SMUT!"

All snicker and said. "Oooooohhhhh shit."

Sandy shock at the girl tone as pitch said, "I love her."

"It's going down." said frost

"Oh God." said jamie

"WHAT DID YOU SAID! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME OLD MAN! EVER YOU DO UNDERSTAND, AND YOUR DEFINITELY ON THE NAUGHTY LIST FOR SIX YEARS LITTLE GIRL. YOU FREAKING HEARED ME LITTLE GIRL!"

Sophie move her hair out of her face. "YEAH! I HEARED YOU AND I CAN SAY WHAT THE FREAKING I WANT AND CALL YOU WHAT I FREAKING WANT OLD MAN, GRANDPA, HORNY OLD MAN, AND OLD GEEZER! BUT MY BUNNY IS GOING TO EXTENDED FOR A WEEK THEN TAKE ME OFF THE NAUGHTY LIST AND THEN PUT ME BACK ON THE NICE LIST AND YOUR GOING TO GET A LECTURE AND A PUNISHMENT FOR THAT!"

"Preach little sister."

"Don't encouraged her please jamie."

Jamie smile. "Heh sorry."

"Apologized to her north." said pitch as he look at his relationship watch and it's going down. "Sandy, look."

Sandy look at his watch as well then look at him shocked. 'All that hard work into getting them together will be ruined.

Pitch try to get their attention. 'Uh... guys!"

"FIRST OF ALL! YOUR THE ONE TOOK MY FREAKING SNOW GLOBE FROM MY FREAKING POCKET TWICE OR THREE TIMES WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING IN YOUR AND JAMIE HOUSE THIS HOUSE AND YOU WENT TO ASTER WARREN WITHOUT FROST AND PITCH'S PERMISSION."

Sandy mouth drop.

Toot look at frost who look away.

"I said no to her." pitch sighed then look at frost. "Frost why."

Frost said. "What, tooth and pitch i had to. She gave me them cute and adorable puppy eyes and the pouting look while i pacifically said no three times and i fell for it."

"GUYS!" screamed pitch

North and Sophie look at him with dark glare that didn't even phased him. "WHAT!"

Sandy mouth drop.

Tooth and frost are shocked. "Did they said "what" to pitch night black they are going to get it."

Jamie is confused. "Why is that."

Frost shudder. "His punishments are scary."

Sandy nodded.

Jamie and tooth said. "Tell me about it."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, arms crossed angry. "Okay first of all, yall two need to stop yelling and screaming at eachother and second. He hit both of them in the head leaving big bumps. "APOLOGIZE TO EACHOTHER NOW BEFORE I PUNISHED YOU TWO FOR LIFE. NOW WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE PUNISHMENT FOR LIFE OR YOU APOLOGIZE TO EACHOTHER."

North and Sophie rubbing their poor heads. "But pitch..." Then got scared.

" **NOW GUYS!"** pitch said indemon sinister voice.

"I'm sorry sophie."

"I'm sorry old man, north."

North look at her and was about to punch her but sandy and tooth hold him back. "Take that back what you said little girl."

Tooth said. "Whooaa north you can't hit her she's just a little girl."

Jamie got in front of sophie.

Sophie think in her head socked. 'He was about to hit me.'

"Why not this little girl has a whole lot of talking her mouth with no bite."

Sophie chuckles softly. "Why thank you old geezer."

Frost said. "It just got real."

North eyes turn red in anger. "Why you."

"Hmm okay punishment it is." said pitch as he was about to banish them

North eyes widen. "Sophie."

"No no nononono i apologize to him. I'm so sorry north."

North smile. "Apologize accepted."

"Good."

Frost suddenly screamed out. "Ah!"

"What's wrong fros-."said north then his mouthdrop. "What the sottish coffee is that."

Pitch and sandy mouthdrop.

They see vines and flowers are growing big and larger from every corner then all of a sudden one of the vines got Jack frost try to break his staff but it wouldn't break because of his frost powers and he try to get his staff back from them

"Give me my staff back."

"Never I have give it to my master." said vine

"Who is your master."

Vines said. "I ...not telling you."

Pitch said in a dangerous voice. " **Who is your master.** "

Vines scared and said. "Raymond."

Tooth and Frost gasp in horror and shocked.

North balled his hands into a fist. "That bastard."

"N-north."

North grab his swords and ran to his sleigh. "GET ON THE SLEIGH NOW."

They got on the sleigh and took off and went to Australia

"Something not right." said pitch as he grab his head in pain and fell to his knees. "Agh!"

"Pitch what's wrong."

Sandy and tooth kneel to pitch side.

Frost kneel to pitch. "Are you okay, what's wrong."

Pitch said. "My demon horses they are being attacked hard right."

"Rudolph."

Rudolph ears perked up and look at him serious.

"Hard right to bunny!"

Rudolph nodded then made a hard right to hear horse and bunny grunting they got off the sleigh to see raymond fight them off the horses dissipates leaving bunny to fight him alone then bunny was slashed on his cheek as raymond bleeding from his side as north smirks that training with him and the others had paid off over the years

"I told you." said bunny as he dodge five hits. "To leave me." He side kick him. "Alone, you bastard."

"Why not aster." said raymond holding his bleeding left side. "Why don't you love me anymore, I though you we're perfect for eachother." He kick bunny on the stomach making him let go of his weapons as he gasp in pain.

North and Frost was about to go our there, pitch stop them

"Not yet!"

North whisper yelling. "Why he's about to kill my love in front of me pitch."

Frost whisper yelling. "Yeah!"

"Bloody hell we aren't even perfect together, I hated you when we were little five year old kits my mother and the whole polka didn't want you near me even your own parents. I didn't even loved you in the first place." said bunnymud as he super kick raymond to the ground. "When you tried to rape me and when my father wanted us to be mates."

North eyes widen at him. "Pitch."

"That's why i got angry at his father accidentally killing his people."

Raymond land on the ground softly. "He-he." He slowly stand up. "Your right." He grab his sword. "If I can't love you..." He jump up with sword in hand, bunny gasp. "Then no one can."

Pitch and north run towards them weapon in hand.

Bunny shielding himself for the impact.

Clang! Clash! Bunny ears perked up at the sound then he look up it was north, pitch and frost stopping and blocking the blow from bunny

"Wh.. what!"

"North! Snowflake! Pitch!"

"Tooth, frost, sandy get him safe."

"Right."

Frost help bunny up. "Come on."

"Okay snowflake."

Raymond growl. "So it's you again old man and dark prince."

"This is your final straw raymond that was your final warning." warned north

"And we will show you mercy." said angry pitch

"Why! You are the one is in my way of getting bunny step aside, old man and princess pitch."

North and pitch anger flared up. "Bunny can we please."

Bunny smirk evilly. "You can i know you wanted to, frostbite you want to see this or you can close your eyes and ears."

Frost see north and pitch shaking in anger. "Okay."

"Alright, i always wanted to try this move."

Raymound eyes widen. "Wait, what." He see north in front of him and pitch behind him.

"Ready pitch."

"Yeah!"

They ran towards raymond as he tuned around facing bunny who smirks then his head was upside down as they killed him silently.


End file.
